vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
April Young
April Young 'is the daughter of Pastor Young, a dangerous vampire hunter, who first appeared in Season Four of [[The Vampire Diaries (TV series)|''The Vampire Diaries]]. She spent her childhood in Mystic Falls, but after her mother's death, her father sent her to boarding school. Following her father's death in ''Growing Pains'', April returned to Mystic Falls and re-enrolled at Mystic Falls High School. Upon her return, she was quickly thrown into the middle of a fight between a member of the Brotherhood of the Five and the town's vampires, leading her to eventually learn about the supernatural world. Early life In the years before April left for boarding school, she was regularly cared for by Elena Gilbert, who was April's babysitter and who often read April her own short stories, inspiring April to pursue writing as well. April was also close friends with Elena's brother, Jeremy, and was also friends with Matt Donovan through them. Her mother died of cancer when April was in her early teens, and her father sent her to boarding school soon after. It is suggested that while she was in school, she became quite fond of going to parties, as she claimed her father had caught her smelling of cigarette smoke on at least one occasion when she came home to visit. In 2011, April's father died in a gas explosion at their ranch, which led to April returning to Mystic Falls for his funeral. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In ''Growing Pains'', Pastor Young mentioned April to Elena after he brought her to the ranch to use her as bait to catch her vampire friends. He reminded her that Elena used to babysit April, and pointed out that April still loves to write because of Elena's influence. In ''Memorial'', April returned to her hometown for her father's funeral. At the high school, she ran into Jeremy and Matt and informed them that she was there to enroll at Mystic Falls High School. They offered their condolences regarding the loss of her father, but she admitted that she still didn't know how to respond to everyone's sympathy. Later, at the funeral service, Elena saw April sitting in one of the pews and tried to console her as she struggled to write a eulogy for her father. Connor Jordan, a supernatural vampire hunter, found April alone in the balcony as she prepared for her speech and ended up stabbing her and tying her up in order to use her as bait to find more vampires at the service. Elena found April and tried to rescue her, but since she had only been a vampire for a few days, she didn't yet have control over her bloodlust and almost fed on April. Fortunately, Caroline Forbes found her and calmed her down enough to stop before she went to heal April with her blood. When April came to, she begged Caroline not to hurt her, and Caroline promised that they were only there to help. She then encouraged Elena to compel April herself so the girl wouldn't remember the traumatic events of the day. .]] In ''The Rager'', April attended to Rebekah Mikaelson's party, where she once again bumped into Elena. The two caught up over several beers, during which time April admitted that she believed there was more to her father's death than the police were letting on. She recalled a time when her father caught her smelling of cigarette smoke when she came home for a visit and insisted that her father would not be able to miss a gas leak in the house. Rebekah interrupted their conversation and made a joke about the town being cursed before Elena sent April away to protect her from Rebekah. The next morning, Rebekah, whose beer had unknowingly been poisoned with werewolf venom by Connor, awoke from a night of hallucinations to find April in her room, tidying up from the party. Rebekah asked her why she would stick around even after everyone had left, and April admitted that with everything that had been going on, she would rather help clean up than go back to her home. Rebekah was touched by April's kindness and offered to help her figure out the truth behind her father's death. In ''The Five'', April was sitting alone at a table at the Mystic Grill when Matt, who was working as a server, came over to see her. April, embarrassed about being all by herself, insisted that she was waiting for a friend just as Rebekah arrived and sat down next across from her. Matt was surprised at this sudden friendship, but left them in peace, and when Rebekah noticed April's interest in Matt, she told her that she called dibs on him first. Before they could talk any further, Stefan Salvatore crashed their lunch date and compelled April to forget their entire conversation before convincing Rebekah to come to dinner with him and Klaus. shields April from Connor.]] In ''The Killer'', April came to the Grill again and asked Matt if he knew where Rebekah was, not knowing that she had been daggered by Klaus in the previous episode. Just then, Matt, April, and Jeremy, who had just showed up for his shift at the restaurant, were taking hostage by Connor, who intended to use the three as bait to lure Elena, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline to him. When she heard Connor talking to Jeremy and Matt about vampires, she began to think that Connor was just losing his mind, and Matt and Jeremy did their best to keep the truth to themselves for her own safety. Eventually, Matt and April made a plan to escape through the bricked-over exit to the underground tunnels, but Stefan saved them before they needed to use it. After Connor was taken care of by the vampires, Matt took April to Caroline's house, where she once again compelled her to forget everything that had happened that day; instead, she believed that there had been another gas leak at the Grill all day. When she ran into Jeremy in the Town Square, he realized she had been compelled, and felt guilty about everything that had happened to her. When he realized he had somehow become a supernatural hunter like Connor when a tattoo appeared on his hand, he decided to give April his vervain bracelet to protect her from future compulsion. In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, April, Matt, and Jeremy attended the occult studies exhibit at the high school that was being held by Whitmore College professor Atticus Shane. When April first saw him, she mentioned that there was something familiar about him, but after they see his lecture on occult artifacts, she realized that it was because her father had guest lectured for one of his classes. crowns April as the new Miss Mystic Falls.]] In ''My Brother's Keeper'', April participated in the annual Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and asked Jeremy to be her escort. Before the pageant was set to begin, Elena and Caroline helped her get ready as she tried on both a red dress and a blue dress. The girls agreed that the blue dress was the safer option, but when Damon disagreed with them and insisted she wear the red one, Elena conceded that the red dress was also pretty, despite Caroline's protests for the blue one, and April ultimately chooses the former. Jeremy, who was overwhelmed by his newly-activated vampire-killing instincts as a member of the Five, failed to turn up to the pageant, so Matt stepped in to escort her at the last minute and they performed the traditional dance together. Jeremy later found April and apologized for missing the dance, and when April assumed that he had just blown her off, he assured her that he even practiced the dance steps beforehand so that it would be right. When he saw Shane nearby, he asked April why he was there, so April explained that he was one of the judges before admitting that since he had known her father, the two of them talked about him before the ceremony. Jeremy then gets another flare of vampire-hatred and stated that her father died a hero before leaving. That night, April was chosen as the new Miss Mystic Falls and was crowned by Caroline, the previous year's winner. 's daggered body.]] In ''O Come, All Ye Faithful'', April was obligated to attend the Snowflake Ball as the year's Miss Mystic Falls. Later that night, April found Caroline laying unconscious on the bathroom floor, having just had her neck snapped by Hayley Marshall, but when she knelt beside her to feel her pulse, she began freaking out when she realized that she didn't have one. Just as April was about to seek help, Caroline woke up and stopped her, and was so flustered that she called Stefan to tell him about Hayley right in front of her. She also made a comment about Rebekah's body being in the Lockwood Cellar before she hung up and turned back to April to compel her to forget everything that she had just witnessed, not knowing that April was still wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet. When Caroline went back to try to compel April again without the bracelet, she couldn't find her anywhere. April, having remembered Caroline's comment about Rebekah, went into the cellar and found her daggered body laying in her coffin. Though she was clearly confused and upset to see her friend this way, she still pulled out the dagger, reawakening her from her slumber. .]] In ''After School Special'', Elena, who had arrived to the high school with Caroline to find and kill Rebekah, found April crying in the hallway and stopped to ask her what was wrong. However, it was actually a trap, and April informed Elena that she knew that she was a vampire, distracting her long enough for Rebekah to snap her neck. When Elena awakened in the library, she tried to convince April to leave with her, but Rebekah came in before they could and Elena compelled Elena to stay there. April then sat in the library with Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline and Elena and observed them all while Rebekah compelled the group of vampires to truthfully answer all of her questions. When Rebekah sent April out for writing supplies, she ran into Bonnie in the science lab and revealed to her that she knew Bonnie was a witch. When the two realized that Rebekah and her brother Kol were torturing Shane for information, April helped Bonnie cast a protection spell with Expression magic and Qetsiyah's talisman; unfortunately for April, the spell had unintended side effects, and it was quickly revealed that April had been linked to Shane when Kol began drowning him and caused April to begin choking and sputtering up water in the lab. When Kol impaled Shane with a copper pipe, April began bleeding from the same spot, though Stefan and Elena ultimately healed her with their blood. After Bonnie took April away to safety, she met with Mayor Rudy Hopkins and Sheriff Forbes at the Grill, where she informed them that the details of her father's death didn't add up and demanded that they tell her the truth. In ''Catch Me If You Can'', Shane mentioned while he was being interrogated by Bonnie at the police station that it was April who had told Rudy and Liz about his involvement in the deaths of Pastor Young and his Town Council. In ''Stand By Me'', April called Elena at the Gilbert House and asked for Jeremy, whom she hadn't spoken to in in a while. Elena, having just then realized the gravity of Silas snapping Jeremy's neck on the island, coldly informed her that Jeremy was dead before hanging up on her. In ''Pictures of You'', April was involved in the dance committee's plans for Prom Night. At the dance, Rebekah and Elena (who had her humanity switch turned off following her brother's death) approached April at the front table, where Rebekah asked her if she would make her Prom Queen. However, April refused, and reminded them both that she was wearing vervain, so she couldn't be compelled to do what they wanted. However, after Rebekah left, Elena physically threatened April into making Rebekah Prom Queen anyway. That night, Bonnie was ultimately named Prom Queen, and when Elena's plan to kill Bonnie failed, Elena took out her frustration on April by slamming her head against the table and feeding on her before fleeing to find Bonnie again. Rebekah later found Matt cradling April's dying body in his arms and begged Rebekah to heal her with her blood, which she did, knowing that by doing so, she would be losing out on the cure per her brother Elijah's rules. Matt then took April home for her own safety. Personality At first, April appeared sweet, quirky and likable. In later episodes, after she discovers the supernatural world, she realized she had been compelled and lied to and felt personally invaded. This sparked a more antagonistic and rude attitude on her part towards her peers, with the exception of Rebekah, who she genuinely liked because she was the only one who offered her the truth. Despite the horrifying circumstances surrounding her, April kept a brave face. She was fed up with all the lies that everyone was telling her, and just wanted the truth from everyone. Physical Appearance April is described as being beautiful with long, dark, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She has very high cheek bones and a fair complexion. She also has a very petite and curvy figure. When she was younger, she had an "emo pixie cut" hairdo and braces. Relationships *Rebekah and April (Best Friends) *Matt and April (Friends) *Elena and April (Ex-Friends/Enemies) *Jeremy and April (Friends) Appearances Season 4 *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Stand By Me'' (voice only) *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone (mentioned) Name *From the Latin "'''April," which means "to open." It's a reference to "spring," so this character brings some freshness to the show. *Often used to symbolize spring, the time when buds open and flowers appear. Trivia * Elena used to babysit her and was April's inspiration to become a writer. * Like Elena, Jeremy and Tyler, April is an orphan. ** The only difference is that April is a recurring character, while Elena, Jeremy and Tyler are main characters. * In her youth, she claimed to have had a "emo pixie haircut" and braces. * April is Caroline's successor as Miss Mystic Falls. * Her personality is the opposite of her father's. * April has met Tyler, but it was off-screen. (The Killer) * April never met Rebekah's brothers, Kol, Niklaus and Elijah during her time in Season Four, even despite the fact that Kol almost killed her after he stabbed Shane while she was magically linked to him. ** Klaus does know who April is, but the two have never shared a scene together. * When Jeremy didn't show up for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Matt took his place as April's date. *It is unknown where April is in the present day, as she has not been seen since the Season Four episode, Pictures of You. *April was last mentioned by Rebekah in She's Come Undone. *She was supposed to return in Season Five, but her role was ultimately cut out. Tropes *Like her father Pastor Young, April is introduced very much like "remember this new girl we never met but that was so very important to our main characters." *She also suffers from parental abandonment and was shipped off to boarding school at an early age. This is why she doesn't know her father very well. *She was put on a bus and has not been seen for almost two seasons. Gallery 20121202-222401.JPG 404 - 35.jpg|April waits for her best friend, Rebekah 404 - 36.jpg|Stefan compels April 405 - 0021.jpg 405 - 0023.jpg|April and Matt at the Mystic Grill 405 - 0075.jpg|Stefan silences April 405 - 0126.jpg|Jeremy gives April his Vervain bracelet. 409 - 081.jpg 409 - 155.jpg 409 - 157.jpg 409 - 158.jpg|I don't see any vervain bracelet.... 409 - 160.jpg 409 - 222.jpg 4x03-04.jpg 4x06-12.jpg April and Matt.jpg April HQ.jpg April.jpg April2.jpg April4x91.jpg eeg.png fvffv.png h-and-m-jacquard-v-neck-cardigan-gallery.jpg Promqueenkingannounce.jpg S4ep2p191.png S4ep2p21.png S4ep2p22.png S4ep2p23.png S4ep2p36.png S4ep2p5.png|Hello, remember me? We were like best friends! Tumblr mdms4kuYwS1r18x1ko1 500.png Tumblr mdo5ja8LWs1rhv3jco7 400.png Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo3 1280.png tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo10_1280.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo4_500.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo5_1280.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo7_500.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo8_1280.jpg tumblr_mc8nqiVK3i1rdbtfvo9_1280.jpg TVD 410C 0384b.jpg-53cdfdf9-t3.jpg VD410HD 0155.jpg VD410HD 0165.jpg VD410HD 0173.jpg VD410HD 0182.jpg VD410HD 0249.jpg VD410HD 0255.jpg VD410HD 0270.jpg VD410HD 0274.jpg VD410HD 0280.jpg VD410HD 0618.jpg VD410HD 0619.jpg VD410HD 0658.jpg VD410HD 0688.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h04m41s165.png|"I drink vervain tea now" vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h04m47s234.png|Elena threatens April to make Rebekah the prom queen. vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h05m20s49.png|"What's going on?" vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h05m44s33.png|Unconscious April. vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h06m27s204.png|Matt takes April home. April.PNG 407VampireDiaries0434.jpg 407VampireDiaries0442.jpg 407VampireDiaries0715.jpg 407VampireDiaries0758.jpg 407VampireDiaries0783.jpg 407VampireDiaries0791.jpg 407VampireDiaries1001.jpg 407VampireDiaries1097.jpg 407VampireDiaries1099.jpg 407VampireDiaries1104.jpg 407VampireDiaries1124.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Young Family Category:Protagonists Category:Humans